Rescue
by Capital WHY
Summary: Whole villages have been disappearing without a trace, and no one knows why. Cora's convinced the old legend about humans coming to the Pokemon world may help. No one believes her, even when they do come; but the disappearances are too urgent to ignore...
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: New story, yes, but the old ones shall not be neglected. Btw I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p>"There's been another disappearance." The words brought chills to my spine. We didn't know what was taking entire towns and leaving without a trace. It was elusive and sly, very powerful, and was yet to be even seen; at least, by any witnesses who were still around.<p>

Sudowoodo looked grave as he glanced up at the group before him. The citizens of Arbor Town awaited more news from their mayor. He turned his attention back to the letter held by his shaking hands. "The entire village of Flood-Water is completely gone." Gasps filled the area. "Please send a group of pokemon to represent your town in the upcoming meeting we will have. Sincerely, the mayor of Treasure Town, Jellicent."

"Who are you sending?" questioned Donphan right away. He was never one for patience.

Mayor Sudowoodo paused. "Well, if everyone agrees, I think we should send Kecleon, Tauros, and Floatzel." There was an immediate cheer from the townspeople. The three had once been a very successful rescue team known as Team Swift. They lived up to their name, as well. They had rarely failed any missions either. They were truly an excellent choice. The chosen trio affirmed that they would be pleased to go. "Very well," the mayor said, flashing a nervous smile. "Brilliant! The three of you shall leave first thing tomorrow." That being decided, the large crowd began to dissipate.

"What do you think of that, Cora? Pretty neat, huh?"

I turned around. "Oh, Fuzz! It's incredible! They're bringing Team Swift back together... How awesome!"

Fuzz, a minccino, was my best friend. I'd been the one to give him his nickname, too. "Yeah... But Treasure Town is really far. I hope they'll be okay."

I laughed. "You're such a baby! They're professionals, Fuzz. They know what they're doing." He simply shrugged. "I wish I could go. Morgan's there... I haven't seen him since he left."

My brother had the good fortune of being old enough to go and become part of an exploration team in Treasure Town. These days, the town is the major headquarters, so to speak, of all teams, rescue or exploration, many functioning as both. The day Morgan went to Treasure Town was the day I began counting down 'til I'd be old enough to go. I'd been trying to talk Fuzz into coming with me, with no avail.

Really, there are no age limits for becoming a member of a team, so long as you show yourself to be ready for the job. But my parents were somewhat protective, so I had to stall my dreams for the time being.

"I guess it would've been cool if we'd gotten to go, so you could go see your brother. That, and I am a little curious about how they're gonna stop this whole disappearing thing... But it wouldn't work out. You have to surf across Bending-Branch River, and neither of us can learn that move."

I chewed on my blue paw thoughtfully. "Oh, wait! There is a way!"

"What are you-"

"Come with me!" I gripped his paw tightly and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>"This is your plan?" Fuzz asked in annoyance. "Really, we're going to ask him if he'll take us across the river? He's afraid of his own shadow! He's nothing like his mom, he'll pass out when he hears a twig break. We'd have better luck asking a Vullaby to try and surf us across."<p>

"Done with your rant?" He nodded a bit. "Good. Look, he's the only swimmer strong enough to take us across the river, and he won't tell our parents that we're trying to go to Treasure Town."

I knocked on the little door and waited patiently. Terrified eyes peeked through the window, then disappeared, and I heard someone fumbling to open several locks. The door cracked open. "H-hello? C-Cora... a-and Fuzz... w-what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous? Th-that thing might," He paused, gulping. "find you!" He hurried us in.

Once inside, I took a good long look at our host. Fuzz was right; Buizel wasn't anything like his mother at all. He shivered in fear from head to toe. "Hey now, don't be nervous." I tried to calm him down. "Fuzz and I are here to ask you for a favor."

He stared in expectation, wide eyes looking like they were about to cry. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Will you surf us across Bending-Branch River? It'll be really quick and easy and then you can come home. Really, it'll be a breeze."

"G-go outside? To Bending-Branch River? Are you mad?" he raved. "You know which village was last taken? Flood-Water. And it's right next to Bending-Branch River!" He was now wailing. Fuzz covered his ears and stared at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Wait just a second; Flood-Water is miles from here, and really far away from the part of Bending-Branch River that we want to cross. Just give us a chance, please!"

Shaking violently, he mumbled, "No! Go ask someone else."

"We can't, though!" I argued. "Look, we need your help! I'll give you something- anything! Just take us across the river, please! We have to go to Treasure Town!" That obviously wasn't working, so I tried something different. "Just think about how proud your mom will be when she hears how well you handled something like this, Buizel!" His ears perked up a bit. I felt Fuzz tap my shoulder.

"But Cora," he whispered. "She won't be proud he helped us disobey our par- Ow!" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"He doesn't know that!" I murmured back. In a more audible tone, I continued. "It'll be a quick, easy, painless trip across the river, and you'll be home in no time. Plus, just imagine how free it'll feel, being outside. Further, you've got nothing to worry about, 'cause Fuzz and I will protect you from anything that comes at us!"

"Huh? Cora, I- Ouch! Stop that!" He was cut short again.

Buizel chewed his bottom lip. "Y-you really think so? I mean... it's so sc-scary... but..." He looked up at me. "She'll be proud of me?"

"I'm sure of it!" I chimed.

He stared at his feet. "Well... okay. Just, let me grab a few things." He tore off to gather some supplies.

"He's fast," marveled Fuzz. "I hope he doesn't run away from us, 'cause if he does, we'll never catch him."


	2. Chapter 2

"A-and this one is a bandage for large infected external wounds. This is for small infected external wounds, and this one is for large non-infected wounds."

His droning was almost more than I could bear, and to my relief, Fuzz poked me and began a quiet, unnoticed conversation. "Cora, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am," I giggled quietly. "This will be the best!"

"But Cora," he murmured. "We'll get in huge trouble! Not to mention how dirty we'll get," he added, shuddering.

I scoffed. "You sissy! A little dirt never hurt anyone!"

"B-bite your tongue!" Buizel interjected, frightening Fuzz and I. "A little dirt can cause a number of oozing, disgusting infections! And all the viruses..." He began a rant on viruses, and Fuzz glared at me.

I frowned, electricity pulsing off me a bit in irritation. The static caused Fuzz's fur to puff out, and he hurriedly patted it down. I laughed. "Look, I've always wanted to do this. It's my dream!" More seriously, I continued, "And in my dream I wanted you to be part of a team with me. What do you say?"

Before he could answer, he was cut off by Buizel. "Th-there it is..." He pointed ahead in horror, and we saw Bending-Branch River, waters coursing along cheerily. The sun shone down from a clear blue sky. There was absolutely nothing frightening, anywhere.

"All right!" I cheered. "We've made excellent time. Let's cross the river. Then you can go back home, Buizel."

He nodded somewhat nervously, obviously pleased he would be heading home soon.

"Hold on, wait!" Fuzz grumbled. "I never said I was going. I..." He looked ashamed. "I just wanted to see if Buizel would make it this far. I have no intention of actually crossing the river."

I gasped. "B-but Fuzz! You're my best friend!"

"I know. But I'm not going."

"Guys, what's th-" Buizel was cut off.

I crossed my arms. "Some friend you are! So you're just going to watch me go alone?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"Is that a storm cloud or some-"

"Well fine, be that way! When I get to Treasure Town, I'll be sure to tell Morgan and Shroomish and Marill and- and everyone about what a coward you are!"

"I'm the coward?" he shot back. "You're the one who's trying to bully me into coming with you; must be 'cause you're afraid of going alone!"

"Guys!" Buizel yelped. "Please just l-look!" Immediately, we took notice of our surroundings. The wind had picked up remarkably quickly, and dark, thick clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed in the distance, and the happy bubbling waters of Bending-Branch River were now churning angrily. "It must be th-the thing that makes people disappear! Oh n-no!" Before we could stop him, Buizel began to run.

He was frozen in place when a misty shape formed in front of him. "Hello there little one..." it cackled. "Where do you think you're going?" Buizel wasted no time in catapulting himself back and hiding behind me. I shook off my fear. If I was going to be a rescue team member, I couldn't be afraid of anything.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!"

To my chagrin, it did just that. It was a gastly. Lightning struck nearby, and it began to rain. Out of the shadows, on our left, came a liepard. I felt Fuzz hide behind me as well as the third and final pokemon approached on our right; a dragonair, obviously the individual who was controlling the weather.

We must've looked awfully funny, a buizel and minccino hiding behind a minun, as the trio laughed wickedly. "You're in our neck of the woods, little pokemon. What do you three have as tribute for us?"

"Tr-tribute?" I managed.

Liepard snickered. "Yes, tribute. Consider it a friendly little tax."

"Well?" Gastly snarled. "Anything to strike our fancy?"

I turned to glance at my companions. Buizel looked like he was about to faint; he'd be no good. Fuzz, too, was scared, but he also looked insulted. "How about some mud in your face?" he growled with some sort of courage pulled up from who knows where, spinning his tail into a sand attack and pushing Buizel to the water. "Hurry Buizel! Surf us across, now!"

The water type didn't have to be told twice. He leapt into the water with such speed I was afraid he'd take off without us, but thankfully we jumped into the water and clutched his back just in time. If there was one thing he'd inherited from his mother, it was her agility; the three bullies we'd run into were still trying to figure out what'd happened as we sped across the river.

"Th-that was really brave of you back there, Fuzz," I said, grinning a little.

He looked determined. "Thanks, but we're not done yet; look!" Turning back revealed Liepard on Dragonair's back, Gastly floating alongside, coming at us in anger.

"H-hurry, Buizel! Faster, they're coming!" When he heard that, Buizel pushed himself to go even faster. Fleeing was the only thing on his mind, and the adrenaline pumping into his blood was being put to good use. Within seconds, we were out of the water and on dry land, but Buizel kept going. Hoping he'd end up somewhere we could get help, I held on tightly.

Fuzz looked up ahead. "Oh no! There's no way he'll clear that fallen tree!"

"I got this," I mumbled, drawing the static in the air into my body. We were just about to the tree when I launched a shock wave to blast the tree away. My body collapsed under the pressure; it was all I could do just to hold on. I hung there limply, and the scene I saw behind me made me cringe. Those three creeps were gaining on us. They seemed much more intimidating than earlier; probably because they were mad. "F-Fuzz..."

"Huh?" He turned. "U-uh-oh!" Narrowing his eyes, he sent off a swift attack, slowing the three.

"Lights!" It was the first word Buizel had said since he'd noticed the storm approaching, and he had to shout to be heard over the rain that was now pouring down on us. They weren't just any lights; they looked like the lights of Treasure Town!

"How'd we get so far in such a short time?" Fuzz yelled to me.

"I think he's faster under pressure!" I answered. We neared a large tent, but Buizel didn't slow down at all. "B-Buizel, if you don't slow down we'll cr-AH!" Sure enough, we thundered our way into the tent, bounced off the wall inside, and fell down the hole in the middle of the ground, crash-landing on the bottom floor.

"O-o-ow," Fuzz moaned.

I opened my eyes, just in time to see the three bullies tumble down after us; and land on us.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" I heard a flustered voice shout over the commotion.

"Cora? Fuzz?" Now that was a voice I knew.

Jumping to my feet dizzily, I ran to my brother and hugged him tightly. "Morgan!" In a few moments, the grumpy voice I'd heard, which belonged to an aipom who appeared very 'in charge', was trilling again, commanding that we new-comers explain what we were doing here.

"Th-those brats owe us!" Gastly sputtered. "And we won't leave until they hand it over!" His buddies nodded in the affirmative.

"We were just passing through the woods!" rebutted Fuzz. "That area doesn't belong to them; they have no right to demand anything from us!" Buizel was trembling behind me, Fuzz burning in anger beside me.

Aipom crossed her arms. "Well none of you are leaving until you repay us for the damage you caused!" Pointing angrily over at the hole we'd fallen through, we saw we'd made it several times bigger, knocked down the ladder, and nearly destroyed the tent. "I'm afraid you six have to join our guild as rescuer-explorers. We're short in teams that are both anyhow, so it's almost good fortune that you cause a catastrophe and owe us incredibly large sums of money," she finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

The other five of us newcomers looked less than pleased, but I was overjoyed. Whether I was joining because of necessity or not, I was finally part of an RE-team! In a very odd way, my dream was coming true.

"You three," Aipom continued, pointing at Gastly, Liepard, and Dragonair, "will be a team, and you three," Fuzz, Buizel and I, "shall as well. As it seems you know the leader of team Wishes, I'll let him explain things to you six. Very well, everyone, go on, continue with your jobs." With that, she hurried off.

Morgan looked very confused. "Uh... aren't you guys too young?"

"Not legally!" I chimed. Fuzz rolled his eyes, and Buizel cried. This would take a lot of work, but I didn't care. I'd been waiting for this moment my whole life. The fear and exhaustion from the trip here washed away as I listened to Morgan explain how RE-teams worked.

This was definitely the best day ever.

* * *

><p><em>An: I don't own Pokemon. This story is gonna be fun... _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long before everything was worked out. Fuzz, Buizel and I were made an official RE-team. I chose the name; Team Hope. The other two didn't seem to care about the name. All they wanted to do was hurry up and repay the debt we owed so they could leave.<p>

The other three, who decided to be called Team Fright, made us miserable whenever we had the misfortune of crossing paths, but they weren't the only ones out to rain on our parade.

"Well if it isn't Cora. You haven't changed a bit since I saw you last, and how sad is that? Haven't even grown an inch?" I heard a mocking voice from behind me.

"P-Pikachu?" I turned around, first upset, then startled.

"Not anymore," he snickered. "Now I'm Raichu." Holding his head high, he added, "Leader of Team Hero, one of the best teams in Treasure Town." Raichu was only slightly older than I was, but his parents had let him join a team much earlier. On either side of him were his team members, Sawk and Marawak. They all looked awfully haughty, and that made me mad. "Started an RE-team with your boyfriend and Arbor Town's resident freak? Figures," he laughed.

Fuzz, who'd been studying the jobs board for an easy task, spun to face Raichu in flushed anger. Buizel hid behind me. "E-excuse me? Boyfriend? Yeah right!"

I blushed brightly. "E-exactly. Raichu, you haven't changed either. Once a jerk, always a jerk I guess," I snapped.

His smirk turned to a scowl. "Now look here, you." With that, he stepped forward, looking down at me menacingly. "I'm a whole lot stronger than you; don't make me mad."

"Stronger doesn't mean smarter," Buizel murmured quietly, causing sparks to fly from Raichu.

"What was that?" He was awfully close to shocking us all, but my brother came to our rescue.

"Hey, hey!" he stepped in between our two teams. "Don't be that way; we're all on the same side here!"

"This isn't your fight, Morgan," Raichu muttered.

"There is no fight, Raichu," he spat back.

Unwilling to get the plusle, who was equal in power to himself, any more angry, Raichu and his buddies left.

Morgan sighed. "Looks like you've already made some enemies, Cora." Before I could defend myself, he continued. "I know, it's not your fault. Still, it won't help you any as a RE-team." He smiled. "Don't take it to heart though. You'll do fine. By the way, I sent messages to our parents, and Fuzz's and to Buizel's dad to let them know what happened."

I wasn't paying very much attention to what Morgan said. "Hey, when do the delegates all get together and decide what to do about the disappearances?"

I hadn't realized I'd just cut him off in his conversation with Fuzz, but he answered me anyways. "Tonight, why?"

"Can we go?" I was excited. As part of an RE-team, solving this mystery about the disappearing towns and villages was too much for me to just wait around for.

"Well yeah, since you're part of a team," he said. "But only the delegates are allowed to talk. If you're gonna go, you can only watch."

I nodded, wondering what deep secrets and heroic plans I'd get to witness. I zoned out, and the others continued conversing.

* * *

><p>I found myself let down. It had been two hours in this long meeting, without anything of interest whatsoever. All the information they shared was old news; now they just tried to discuss preventive measures, which made no sense at all considering we didn't even know what was taking everyone. Lickitung had now droned on for a full thirty minutes about possible (probably pointless) preventive actions villages could take. No talk about heroics. Not a word about how to identify what was going on. It was almost sad; these pokemon were some of the smartest, strongest ones around, and they couldn't come to a consensus about anything.<p>

Igglybuff, leader of the Treasure Town RE Guild, looked as bored as I was. I found it odd that a baby pokemon would be the leader, but I'd heard she was much stronger and older than most of the teams of the guild. Rumor had it that she was a descendent of the great Wigglytuff, leader of the guild over two hundred years ago. Despite being a 'baby' pokemon, she was a very good leader. I suppose she just didn't want to evolve.

Aipom sat beside her, seemingly fascinated by the incessant stream of blabbering coming from a handful of 'important' delegates. There was Team Spin, beside them sat Team Jewel. Behind them was Team Frost, and on the far right was Team Stone. I was in awe. I was in the presence of living legends; I'd dreamt of having the oppurtunity to see them in person, and here was my chance! My thoughts were broken when Rhydon of Team Alpha announced that there would be a fifteen minute break.

Fuzz, Buizel and I rose, looking for Morgan's team, Team Wishes. "C'mon Cora, there's no way we'll find them in this crowd," Fuzz said. "Let's wait for them outside, we should stretch our legs anyhow." The three of us made our way through the huge crowds, Buizel clinging to me like a frightened child.

"Buizel, you can let go now," I ventured sheepishly. "We won't get lost, we're outside of the town." I hadn't realized just how big that crowd was, but to get out of it we'd had to actually leave Treasure Town. That was no problem, though. It was a beautiful, warm night, with a gentle breeze barely blowing through. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the moon was full and bright. The gorgeous weather brought to mind memories of being at my grandmother's house, and the stories she'd tell. And those reminded me of something much more important.

"O-oh! Fuzz, I just thought of something!" I was ecstatic.

He looked confused. "What is it? Some way to pay back our debt?"

"No, silly!" I giggled. "Remember those stories my grandma used to tell us? About humans?"

Fuzz's eyes got wide. "Oh yeah, those old legends! What about them?"

"What if," I began dramatically. "We could find some way to summon a human into our world?"

My companions remained silent, so I continued. "I mean, any time our world had difficulty, humans would come and save the day! What if we found some way to bring one here? They could save our towns!"

I could see overwhelming doubt in Fuzz's eyes, but he withheld from immediate scorn. "How exactly would we accomplish that?"

"The Legendary Council, of course!"

Buizel gasped. "Th-the Legendary Council? But that's only a myth! Everyone knows the legendaries only protect their own realms, nothing more!"

"Not our Legendary Council," I insisted. "The one from the human world! They have pokemon there too, y'know! I'm sure the myth of the Legendary Council comes from their world. If we can contact their Legendary Council, maybe they'll send over a human!"

Fuzz began to speak, but was cut off. "Talking about nonsense again, Cora?" It was Raichu. I felt my electricity crackle.

"I wasn't talking to you, you eavesdropper," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"So?" He snickered, and his buddies followed suit. "Oh Cora, silly little Cora. You think you can be a big hero, hm? Well you can't. You're not cut out for that sort of thing." His tone was high and mighty; he knew just how to push me to anger, and he didn't stop there. "I am, though. Leave this important business to pokemon who know what they're doing, and don't rely on silly legends to solve all their problems."

Without waiting for a response, he walked back over to the Town Hall; the meeting would start again soon.

"Look Cora..." Fuzz began. "I hate to say this but... Raichu is right. We should leave this to the professionals. We're just a beginner team; what can we do? It's fun to play hero and all," He looked up at me soberly, "but we're not kids anymore. Let's stop playing pretend. We can't live in our fantasies." With that, he turned away, going to hear the rest of the meeting. Buizel followed, and I was left alone, tears in my eyes.

Everyone thought I was just some joke. I'm just a minun; I can't even evolve, so how am I supposed to do something that a fully evolved team of amazing pokemon can't even do? At that moment, my resolve shattered. How could a little pokemon like me possibly be a hero?

A shooting star flashed across the sky. I remembered the tales of Jirachi, the wish-maker. The stories were just that. Stories. But it couldn't hurt to make a wish.

I chewed on my lip in thought. "I wish..." I sighed. "I wish the Legendary Council would send help." Nothing happened. I shrugged. "Figures..." In no mood to go back to the meeting, I went back to the Guild, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>A.n. Hey all! :) I have two things to share since posting a story last.<em>

_1. I HAVE POKEMON GREEN AND RED NOW *so excited_

_2. Aaaannndd I'm sick. Yay._

_Oh and by the way... Review Replies. :)_

_**To Aside:** Thank you so much ;w; You made my day._

_**To Pure Gamer:** :D Thank you! Here's a new chapter, then! ^_^_

_So uh, have a nice day everyone! :)_

_Finessefully,_

_X _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I don't own pokemon._

* * *

><p>"What is this about? Gathering us all together in the middle of the night..." Entei grumbled sleepily.<p>

"I got a wish, and I need all of you to help me fulfill it," Jirachi returned cheerily.

The legendaries turned to each other in quiet conversation before Jirachi spoke again. "This particular wish came to me while I was passing through the Pokemon World. A young minun has requested our help to be sent to her world; apparently, entire towns are disappearing without a trace."

Now, the group was interested. "What? Why ask our Legendary Council? We have our own world to run."

"Yes, she could've asked the one in her world," Azelf added.

Jirachi giggled. "Oh please! That world's legendaries don't have a council! It'd be pointless. Now then, who or what do we send to help them?"

Mewtwo was the first to speak. "Let's send them a human or two. That world was grateful last time, and we have far too many of them." Many laughed.

"Okay then, some humans. Good." Jirachi was oblivious to the Council's nonchalantness regarding the affair. "But we can't just send humans! We should send someone from the legendary council too!"

Arceus voiced his thoughts "Jirachi, it is noble of you to try and help that world, but you musn't forget, we have our own world to run. We cannot give up one of our members; it would be devastating."

Jirachi pouted. "A bunch of humans on their own in the Pokemon World wouldn't last a day, and-"

"It's been done before with no problems." Deoxys interrupted.

"With one, yeah!" Jirachi fired back. "But you send a group and who knows how things will go? That's why they need some extra guidance."

"We don't have anyone we can afford to send, though!" countered Groudon.

Jirachi looked around the giant room in urgency. "Surely there's... oooh!" He grinned. "I know who we can send!"

Victini had missed most of the meeting and was now playing with a bug that had buzzed by. Noticing everyone staring at her, she looked up. "Um... I agree?"

"Good good good!" Jirachi spun around happily. "I'm so glad you agree, Victini!"

She was clueless. "Um, yup! I agree uh... wholeheartedly!" The majority of the Council could tell she was clueless.

Shaymin leaned over. "You just agreed to play babysitter for a bunch of human 'heroes'," she giggled.

"Wait, what? I can't-"

"You can't wait? Even better!" Jirachi cheered. "Okay, I'll find some humans worthy of sending and then in the morning, we'll send all of you over! Ohh, I'm so excited!" He rocketed off without another word.

"One has to wonder... if he's so excited, why doesn't he want to go himself?" Reshiram asked.

Victini was shocked. Several legendaries teasingly congratulated her for being selected. Others simply wished her good luck. "Good luck, ha," she grumbled, outside of the Council meeting room. The Council itself was composed of the chief legendaries, that is, the ones who were expected to govern over their kind. For instance, there were several Lugias, but only one was a member of the Legendary Council. All the members of the Council lived in a humongous castle, far away from mankind. There, they met to discuss problems the world was facing, and keep control of the odd humans who occasionally liked to try and 'take over the world'. The legendaries weren't the only ones who lived in the castle, though. Many pokemon lived in and around the area, regardless of legendary status.

"Of course I'm selected to go." She was less than pleased. "I must have the worst luck a Victini can possibly have."

"Heeey," someone drawled from behind her. "You were the one who was selected for that mission, right? How lucky can you get?"

She turned in irritation, which merely grew as she saw the speaker and his companion. "Oh, Rotom, Phione." Victini rolled her eyes. "Lemme guess, you two spied on the whole meeting."

Phione giggled. "I wouldn't call it 'spying'... we were just in the area and thought we heard some interesting news!"

Rotom and Phione, among a few others, were wannabe legendaries. Longing to attain legendary status as well (but not quite sure how), they attended every meeting 'secretly'.

"You are so lucky," Rotom stressed. "Do you know what I'd do to be given the chance that you have? The chance to represent the Council to a whole different world?" Phione nodded in affirmation.

Victini just shook her head. "It's not that glamorous, really."

"I just got an idea!" Phione sang. "You can bring Rotom and I with you!"

Victini began to protest, but a voice from behind her cut her off. "Oh, you're bringing Phione and Rotom with you?" Raikou asked, snickering. "How kind. I'll inform Arceus of your decision."

Phione and Rotom hugged her tightly, cheering in many grating ways. "Yup. Worst luck ever," Victini noted, sandwiched between her new companions.

* * *

><p><em>An: Short chapter, yes, but needed._


	5. Chapter 5

_a.n I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p>Victini rubbed her eyes, still sleepy from last night's impromptu meeting. As it was, she was up earlier than usual. She had some questions for Jirachi, since none of the other legendaries seemed to know or care about the situation she was now stuck in. After interviewing many of her fellow legendaries, she finally heard that Jirachi had mentioned the human city, Vermilion. Through a few uses of teleportation, she found him.<p>

"Hey Jirachi! I've gone a bone to pick with you!" she shouted. He seemed preoccupied, staring into a large building. She shouted his name a few times more, and finally caught his attention.

He smiled over. "Hey, if it isn't our proud volunteer! I heard you're bringing Rotom and Phione with you. That's nice!"

Victini rolled her eyes. "Yeah, real nice. Anyways, is there any way I can, um, not go? Y'see, all this is an accident. I really don't want to go, actually."

Jirachi blinked. "Who would go in your place then?"

"Um... You?"

Jirachi doubled over in laughter. "That's a good one! Ha, really funny!"

"Why not?" Victini snorted. This guy was tough to deal with.

"Because," he replied, arms crossed. "I've got an important job! I've got wishes to fulfill. Besides, the Council's already picked you. Too late to back out now," he finished with a wink. Before Victini had a chance to argue, Jirachi added, "I've just decided which humans you'll be taking with you! Would you like to see?"

Despite loathing the idea, she was a bit curious as to Jirachi's choices. "Um, all right."

Jirachi's smile grew. "Okay! Great great great! Come with me." He dashed off, and, rolling her eyes, his companion followed.

She found him floating outside a large window. "What is this place, Jirachi?"

He looked up. "It's a school! It's called 'Vermilion Academy'. Cool huh?"

"Why are we at a school?" she asked suspiciously. From her experience, schools were for young humans who were typically lacking in the knowledge and wise-decision-making departments.

"Cause I thought it would be fun!" Jirachi chimed in reply.

Yeah... Leaving a world's fate in his hands was probably the biggest mistake someone could make.

Victini was given no chance to respond. "Okay, look in there. See that human girl?"

She decided to humor him. "The one standing up?"

"No no no! That's a teacher! Don't you know anything about humans?" Victini shrugged. "Oh, whatever. No, that one with long brown hair. She's doodling in her notebook." The fire type nodded. "Her name's Vivian Grace. She's sixteen and is the first human I've chosen."

"Why her, exactly?"

"'Cause she's bored."

Eyes wide in shock, Victini could only manage, "Who else?"

"I'm so so so glad you asked! C'mon!"

"Any particular reason you say some things three times?"

"What are you talking about? Oh never mind, we're here."

Peering inside the large auditorium, Victini and Jirachi's eyes were met with a sea of people. The room itself was very nicely made. The color scheme was beige and purple, which made for a unique feel. The sun shined warmly through the large windows, and if one focused, they could hear the ocean's waves crash down.

"Do you see that kid in there, at the front of the room?" Victini nodded, taking in the sights. This place was nothing like the Land of Legends. "Well, he's my second choice. His name's Ian Ederin, and he's a famous actor!"

"So? Is he very strong?" Victini muttered, studying the boy. His build was average, and his dark brown hair was messily strewn about his head. Nothing really stood out in his looks. His eyes were blue, and he wore a black graphic tee and jeans.

Jirachi shrugged. "Not particularly. But he's fun and has a good heart. He'll do fine."

Victini shook her head. "I guess I'll save my comments for after. Show me the others, please."

Jirachi grinned. "M'kay!" After about ten minutes of darting here and there, Victini was shown the other humans. Mackenzie Surge, the lieutenant's niece, Cathryn Harris, a rich girl, Anthony Torrent, a boy with a problematic immune system, and Silas Daniels, the school's 'black sheep'.

Victini finally found her voice after feeling Jirachi's expectant eyes upon her. "Jirachi, what are you thinking? Sending a bunch of school kids out to save an entire world, where there are actual lives at stake is not only stupid, but murderous. You'll get them killed, and me too I'm sure! That sick kid wouldn't last one day in the pokemon world! Neither would the rich girl! The only two that looked like they would do vaguely well would be that punk and the gym leader's niece, but the one won't interact with anyone and the other's got too much pride for her own good! I refuse to agree to this."

An uncomfortable pause fell upon the two as Jirachi thought out his reply. "Victini... do you know why I picked them?"

"Lemme guess," she snapped, eyes rolled. "You thought it would be 'fun'."

"Well, kinda... but actually, there's more to it." For the first time since Victini had ever spoken to him, Jirachi's voice took on a serious tone. "These kids... they need help too. Y'see, I get wishes all the time. Sometimes they're silly, sometimes they're life-long, other times they were never meant to be. Sometimes, though, the person doesn't know what they wish for; or that they wished at all! These kids are like that. They all need something... I think... I think this might work out for everyone." He stopped for a moment, letting that idea sink in. "Just... just give them a chance, Victini."

She couldn't really argue with him here. She really hoped he'd pick a human who was strong, or a good leader, but these kids... they didn't fit the bill. Regardless, they were Jirachi's choices, and Victini felt that he understood more than he let on.

Victini sighed. "Fine. Okay. I give up. You win."

Jirachi laughed heartily. "Let's go back to the Land of Legends and tell the others we're ready to get things started." The two flew off. "Oh, one more thing," Jirachi added. "You're bringing the kids' pokemon too." With a mischievous wink, he jetted past her before she could give him an earful.

* * *

><p><em>An: Hi everyone! :) I've 'added' a lot of new characters today, I think you're going to like them though, really. And bonus points if anyone knows which other story of mine one of these trainers is from. ^w~ _

Review Replies:

Pure Gamer: Thank you for continuing to read and review! :) And for the compliments (hehehe).

Ishidashadow: Thank you -so much-. I appreciate it immensely! I hope I don't let anyone down. ^_^" I respect your comments greatly; I've seen you give reviews on other people's work so I know you mean what you say. Thank you very much!

_Not sure when my next chapter will be, but I've been itching to write more lately so hopefully something good will come out of that. ^_^ _

_Au revoir _jusque-là~!__

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
